


Balloons

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: request from tumblr: Could you do a one-shot where the reader constantly gets into pranks wars with Stiles. And one of her pranks backfires and goes off on Peter instead of Stiles and Peter isn’t to happy about it. While the reader is trying to avoid him, the rest of the pack starts placing bets on how long the reader can hide.
Kudos: 1





	Balloons

It was the perfect prank, and Stiles was going to regret the last prank he had done on you until his death. It was a simple one, honestly. It just took a lot of time to set up. You see, blowing up over 1000 balloons at once took a while, especially when it was only you. You had set it all up by filling your whole room with a balloon. Yes, your own, Stiles was never long enough away to do it in his. You looked into your room, it was packed. So you got inside of it all, taking your phone with you. After finding the perfect spot under all of the balloons you took up your phone and dialled Stiles. 

«STILES?!» You screeched into the phone. 

«Y/N? Is everything okay?!» Stiles immediately went into «I’m going to save you» mode. 

«No-I-I just- and he- It hurts.» You fake cried like you were hurt of some sort. 

«Where are you?» He asked serious. 

«In my room, I-I man-managed to drag- to drag myself home.» You stuttered, trying to sound convincing. 

«Stay right where you are, I’m on my way.» And then he ended the call. 

You almost felt bad for him when he ended the call, he actually thought you were hurt. Almost. Because then you remembered his prank. It took less than 10 minutes before you heard someone coming in the door downstairs, running up the stairs to your room. The door was opened, but you didn’t really hear any reaction. 

Weird, you thought. Thinking Stiles would at least have said something. You heard him coming towards you, and when he was only a meter apart from you, you jumped out, screaming. The person did scream himself, but it wasn’t Stiles. With shocking eyes, you looked at the person in from of you. 

Peter. 

«What the hell, Y/N?!» He said, his eyes furious. 

«ehm, Hi Peter.» You said unsure before he lunged at you, but you quickly ducked down into the sea of balloons. 

You heard someone laugh from the door, and you knew it was Stiles and Scott. Since you were smaller than Peter it was easier to move through the balloons, so you quickly reached the door where a laughing Stiles and Scott. 

As you came out of your room, you pushed Stiles to the ground, before running out of your own house, with Peter in your heals. 

~

It was the morning after, and you had successfully been able to hide from Peter and camp at Lydia’s for the night. You had met Stiles and Scott already before class started, together with Liam, Lydia and Kira. 

You had explained to them what your plan had been, and they had thought it was funny. You would too if it only had been on the right person. 

Actually, they had thought it was so funny that it had been Peter, and that you know had to hide from him that they placed bets on how long you would be able to hide from him. 

At lunch Peter showed up at school, standing by your locker. So you got Liam into getting your books from your locker, like yourself, hid out of sight from Peter. This went on through the day, and the next day, and the day after that. 

You actually did pretty good hiding from Peter until the fourth day when you had to go home. You had seen no sign of him until you stepped into your room. 

Where Peter stood in all dramatic Peter style in the middle of the room, with his hands neatly placed on his back. 

«Welcome home, Y/N.» He said calmly, before gripping your arm and tangling you to the ground, starting to tickling you. As he knew the worst thing you knew was to get tickled. 

«Are you sorry?» He asked as you laid there laughing your ass off and didn’t even get a word out. 

«Are you?» He stopped for a second enough for you to say a strangled «yes.» 

«Will you ever do that again?» 

«No.» You said, again in between fits of laughter from him tickling you. 

«Promise?» He urged on, continuing to tickle you, just with enough pause to let you get a word out. 

«I-« He tickled you again, making you stop your sentence. 

«promise!» You said out of breath, as he stopped tickling you, seeming pleased with himself. 

«Good.» And just like that, he left your room, leaving you breathless on the floor.


End file.
